


Partly A Vampire AU

by back_in_a_bit, Rinusagitora



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, guerilla writing, that's all I know about this right now tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/back_in_a_bit/pseuds/back_in_a_bit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinusagitora/pseuds/Rinusagitora
Summary: Two authors. Ten chapters. One fic. Two genres.So far, Karin's a vampire.





	Partly A Vampire AU

**Author's Note:**

> So rinusagitora and I decided to try out this writing challenge. I have a prompt, they have a prompt. I write a chapter, they write the next. You can't break continuity. It's a brilliant challenge, and I'm really excited to see what we end up with. 
> 
> My prompt is a vampire au. And my genre is as fluffy as it realistically can get.

The piercing sounds of a whistle rips through the green and white field, cutting through the cries and groans of two dozen-odd football players.   
  
Karin swipes a hand across her forehead, rubbing the sweat off her skin as she stumbles to a halt. Her lungs burn as she takes in deep gulps of cold evening air, but it's a burn she gladly welcomes. Both teams played a good game, and even if Karin couldn't go all out, she's feeling pretty satisfied right about now.   
  
"Oh my god, I'm dying."   
  
Other people, maybe not so much.   
  
Karin runs a dispassionate eye over her best friend as Yukio stumbles to a stop next to her and promptly collapses. Karin lets him groan for a moment, then nudges him with the tip of her cleats. Yukio rolls over, hand pressed to his side.   
  
"I hate you," he says. "Remind me why I let you drag me into these barbaric games again." On an average day, Yukio is beautiful, his half-fey heritage ensuring he never gets so much as a pimple. But right now, with his golden hair slick with sweat and his face red with exertion, he looks like an irate, soggy cat.    
  
"Because I let you kick my ass at Mario Kart every Tuesday night,” Karin grins, “In this friendship, suffering is reciprocal." She sits down next to him and pats her thigh. Yukio wriggles until he can put his head on her lap.   
  
Around them, the other members of their ad hoc teams are collapsing on the grass in various stages of sweaty dishevelment. Off to one corner, the captains of the day are shaking hands. By the look on Ravinder's face, it's a win for the other team.    
  
Karin cards her hand through Yukio's hair and rubs the tips of his ears, slightly more pointed than any human's.  "I hate you so much," Yukio sighs happily.   


* * *

They're walking down Burlington Road when Karin first senses it. She's the only one, Yukio having long chauffeured himself off to his lonely, palatial mansion. Her other friends, hopelessly mundane, are laughing and trying wheelies on their bicycles. None of them feel the soul-deep loathing that raises the hair on the back of your neck and mutes the colours in the world around you. None of them can sense the approach of one of those  _ things _ .

Karin, being a creature of the  _ I vant to drink your blood _ variety, can. It's a pleasure, no, really.

Karin stops, sighs, and glances around. Inside her, the bloodlust stirs. Usually eager, never easy to satiate, it sets her stomach turning in revulsion as she catches the ghoul's scent. Abomination, it tells her. Destroy. Cleanse.

There. Down that alleyway next to the butcher shop. A cliché if there ever was one, but Karin's quite fond of the dark herself, so really, she can't judge. 

Ryouhei glances at her curiously. "Kurosaki?"

"I, er, need to get some stuff for Yuzu." Karin's already changed direction. She waves vaguely over her shoulder. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Davies calls out worriedly. He was the sweetest boy in Karin's secondary school, every girl a little bit in love with that gentle smile and mother hen caring. "It's getting rather dark. Asda's not too far from here, you know."

"I'll be fine." Karin flashes a smile over her shoulder. "Been this way a million times. Besides, support local businesses and all that."

The laughter and chatter of her friends melts away as Karin steps carefully into the alleyway, her footsteps soundless. The striped overhangings of the butcher shop sink the alleyway in an eerie darkness. Dark, cool and dry. All the conditions match. 

Now all that's needed is for it to bite the bait.

Out of the corner of her vision, Karin's photosensitive eyes catch a half-hidden movement of black-on-black. Her ears prick at the accompanying muted scuffle. Those things may be unnaturally quiet compared to humans, but Karin is the ultimate predator - and she's definitely scarier than anything else out tonight.

Her hand sneaks into her bag and wraps around a small cylindrical tube. Her thumb rests lightly against a button on its base. She doesn't press it. 

Not now. 

Not now.

_ Now _ .

Karin spins, hand whipping out in front of her with preternatural speed. There is a clang as a large black blur crashes into her extendible staff. She bounces back, not giving the thing a chance to recover before she charges again, bringing her staff down in a devastating blow.

An arm shoots out over its head and the staff crashes into it. There is a sickening crack like a gunshot as an ulnar bone breaks, and Karin skips back, getting her first good look of her opponent as it roars in pain.

It's a man this time, dark hair, dark clothes. Or at least, it wears the skin of a man. Its eyes are a red beyond bloodshot and its face is warped in an inhuman expression of anger and pain. There is no sentience in its gaze as it seeks her out.

A man, which means strength rather than speed. Stay out of its reach, dart in for quick blows and skip back out before it can retaliate. Weaken it and enrage it. Rage makes you clumsy. Clumsy makes you dead. Karin falls into a pattern she's danced a hundred times before.

She's unlucky once, a flailing arm clips her cheek, sending her spinning through the air and crashing against a brick wall. She's up even before her vision clears, automatically bringing her kit bag up to guard her. A fist crashes into her chest, knocking any spare breath out of her. For a moment, she can smell the thing's breath, vile and reeking of the blood of others it's already consumed.

This one's killed recently.

A primitive anger rises in Karin. This is her coven's land, their territory. How dare this  _ worm _ presume to hunt on  _ her _ hunting ground? 

She stamps down on those thoughts even as she uses the adrenaline rush they bring to slam her staff into the side of the thing's head. It stumbles back and Karin drops her kit bag so she can deliver a final blow to its head.

Something gives under her hands, something cracks. The creature flies through the air, bounces once, and is still. 

Karin's pants sound loudly in the alleyway as she tightens her grip on her staff. Her eyes are fixed on the prone form in front of her, but it does not stir. A grey pallor creeps over it, covering skin and hair alike. In the next breeze, it crumbles, turning to dust and scattering with the wind. Its clothes lie empty on the ground.

Karin relaxes, the fight rushing out of her as she slumps to the ground. "Ow."

Her ribs pound angrily, reminding her of the punch she took. Had she not blocked it, they would be broken by now. Thankfully, her accelerated healing factor's already kicking in. She won't even have a bruise by morning. Her cheek twinges, and when she softly dabs at it her fingers come away covered in rusted flakes of blood.

Karin shrugs. She's come away worse in a fight against these monsters.

Karin sits there for a minute, just regaining her breath. She retracts her staff, returning it to a portable metal tube around six inches long, and slips it back in her bag. Her luminous watch reads 7:45 in the darkness. 

It's time for her to get home.

* * *

Karin pushes open the gate next to the Kurosaki Children's Clinic just as her watch hits 8:00. From here she can hear the TV. Yuzu's daily soap opera.

"I'm home!" she calls, as she steps into the house. Karin is instantly hit by the smell of her sister's apple pie - sweet, a little tangy, and entirely unappetising.

"Welcome home, Karin-chan!" Yuzu calls from the kitchen. "How did the match go?"

"We lost," Karin calls back. "Good game, though. Addie asked about you,” she adds.

Yuzu's head pops around the corner, eyes wide. When she sees that Karin's not joking, she blushes prettily. 

“Well, I suppose I should text her then,” Yuzu murmurs, patting her pockets for her phone. “Just to say hello.”

Karin snorts. “You're a regular babe magnet, Yuzu,” she says, brushing past her sister to dump her kit bag next to the washing machine. “I had no idea there were so many lesbians in our borough until they all started asking you out.”

“Oh hush,” Yuzu says, distracted. “Karin,  _ don't _ put your nasty bag in the kitchen, it'll ruin the food!”

“Yeah, Karin, that stink could kill a yeti.”

Karin spins around, grinning. Ichigo, long and lean and incredibly orange, props his shoulder against the kitchen door and grins back. 

“How come you're still alive and kicking then,  eh?” Karin punches her brother in the stomach, not holding back. A fellow acolyte in the cult of tomato juice, Ichigo is one of the only people Karin's ever known to withstand her supernatural strength. Still, he wheezes gratifyingly when Karin lands one on him. 

“When did you get back?” Karin asks him. At Yuzu's pointed look, she kneels and starts emptying her kit bag into the washing machine.

“Just now. Can't have been ten minutes. Do we have any fresh blood?” Ichigo goes to the large steel hot box next to the refrigerator. “I could do with a platelet boost.”

“Nah, just the 24-hour stuff.” At Ichigo's groan, Karin adds, “You could've got some from Seireitei. Don't tell me the largest SE community in England didn't have fresh blood.”

“They did.” Ichigo grimaces. “It doesn't get any fresher than what they serve.”

That makes Karin look up. “Humans?” she asks in a quiet voice. A glance at Yuzu shows she hasn't heard, too busy texting her new admirer. 

Ichigo nods. “They call themselves Vessels, of course. They're in it for the high.” A vampire's Kiss injects neurotoxic venom into its victim, creating a high more intense than cocaine but without the same degree of withdrawal. 

Of course, the withdrawal generally didn't matter, because most people unfortunate enough to fall victim to a vampire didn't live long enough to experience one, or lack thereof.

“Did you…?” Karin can't help but ask.

Ichigo shakes his head. “Of course not.”

“But you wanted to,” Karin ventures.

Ichigo doesn't answer. 

Karin sets the washing machine to Spin and stands. The steady rumble of the spin cycle fills the kitchen. “I ran into another ghoul on my way back just now,” she says. 

“Are you hurt?” Ichigo asks immediately.

Karin shakes her head. “I took it down, no problems. But this is the third one I've encountered this week alone. Did you find that Urahara guy? Does he know how to help us?”

Ichigo pushes a straw into a packet of whole blood and takes a long sip. “He's the shadiest guy I've ever met but yeah, he does. I'll tell you along with everyone else. I've called the full coven for a meeting.” He pauses. “There's time for a shower. If you want one.”

Karin shoots her brother a dry look. “You're hilarious.”

“No, really. The yetis are lucky they don't live this far south.”

Karin lifts her chin and marches past Ichigo, ignoring his snickering. At the foot of the stairs, she pauses and turns.

“Hey, Ichigo?” she says,  “You should be careful. Goat-chin made the same yeti joke last week.”

Karin savours the vision of her brother's horrified face as she ascends the stairs. 

* * *

Upstairs, Karin stops by her bedroom to chuck her empty bag into a corner and grab a change of clothes. Even without a supernatural sniffer, she bets she reeks. Karin steps into the bathroom and stops in front of the mirror.

There's still a smudge of dried blood on her cheek, mistakable for dirt for anyone without supernatural senses. Karin rubs at it, remembering the glancing blow of the abomination which dealt it. A ghoul - a human who had vampire blood injected into them. The result is a creature neither human nor vampire, entire ruled by its bloodlust. It's the third of its kind Karin's encountered this week alone. Usually she's fortunate - or unfortunate - to see three in a month. Hence Ichigo's troubleshooting trip to Seireitei. 

Karin hesitates for a second before whipping her dirty, grass-stained T-shirt off, leaving her in a a utilitarian black sports bra. She stares at herself in the mirror. Hair pulled back in a careless ponytail, half of it falling out already. Hint of dark circles under her eyes, chapped lips she licks absentmindedly. Unblemished skin where her ribs should correctly be black and blue by now. Thank God for vampire healing.

And then there's her other problem. Only this one's not covered by her vampiric health insurance.

This particular issue is the steady, pervading ache between her legs which never quite dies down, too faint to distract her but just present enough that she can never forget it. It's the reason she spent fifteen minutes watching a nest of hatchlings outside her window that morning. It's the way she's been growing restless on her coven's land, needing to leave, to escape and find...something. 

Karin ghosts her fingers over her pale stomach cautiously.

Nothing.

Emboldened, Karin runs her hand over her breast, her thumb brushing her nipple.

Heat rushes through her and concentrates low in her belly, her stomach muscles clenching in response. Karin throws her head back and takes in a deep, shuddering breath, gripping the sink edge with one hand as her back arches involuntarily. 

Dammit. It's getting worse. 

Her other hand, Karin realises, is buried between her thighs, pressed urgently against where she throbs the most. It takes her several seconds more than she'd like to finally gather the willpower to drag her hand away. 

Karin grips the waistband of her uniform shorts and discards them harshly, disgusted at her increasing lack of willpower and slightly ashamed by it. Her panties and bra get the same treatment.

But her skin is hypersensitive, every brush of cloth against it has electricity sparking through her body. Her bra brushes against her hardened nipples as she pulls it off, and Karin can't stop a pleasured hiss from escaping her. When she takes off her panties, she's powerless to prevent her fingers from delving between her folds to feel the wetness gathering there.

Dammit.

Karin hops into the shower and turns it to cold, hoping to douse the heat burning inside her. She's known for a while now that she's approaching secondary sexual maturity, that she's now old enough in vampire terms to start looking for potential mates, causing her to eye the men around her in a way Karin never bothered with when she went through regular puberty. Disregarding them without second thought as unworthy of  _ breeding _ with her.

As the water sluices away the sweat and grime of the day, other, more primal needs make themselves known. The heat between Karin's legs pulses insistently, demanding to be sated with an urgency that has Karin gritting her teeth and clenching her thighs tightly together. 

Increased sexual desire, heightened sensitivity, increased attractiveness to others - textbook symptoms of a female supernatural creature approaching secondary maturity. And because she's a vampire - increased appetite. For blood. 

The bloodlust is a constant ache Karin's lived with all her life. One of the first things she learnt was when and how she was allowed to feed. How humans, despite every instinct telling her otherwise, are not prey. Karin is stubborn, often to a fault. Her control over her bloodlust has always been a private source of pride. Never has it been so hard to control as in recent months. She nearly tore Millie-from-Accounting's head off yesterday. All because her biological clock decided to upgrade to Boss Mode. She can't even grab a random guy to scratch her itch lest she rip his head off mid-climax, praying mantis style.

Karin bites out an irritated hiss. The cold water isn't doing its job anymore. Lust sings in her veins, carnal and gluttonous both, making her feel alive and restless and thrumming with energy, making it harder than ever to pretend to be human. She knows if she doesn't take care of business now, she'll be grumpy and irritable for the rest of the day. 

With a tug, the shower temperature is adjusted to comfortably warm. Her body begins to respond to the new setting, relaxing and stimulating her at the same time. With a relieved sigh, Karin cups an aching breast with one hand while the other slides between her legs…

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later, Karin is downstairs in the living room, sipping from a packet of blood and feeling much more human. The irony is not lost on her. 

The local coven is present in its entirety - a whopping seven people, eight if Yuzu is included. Only half of them are supernaturally inclined. 

Ichigo and Karin are the only vampires in their vampire coven. Then there's Chad the half-demon and Orihime, an incredibly rare full-blooded fey. Even the Ishidas wouldn't dare touch her. 

Speaking of their friendly neighborhood vampire hunters, Uryuu is sitting on the edge of the seat closest to the door, his fingers twitching as if yearning for the weight of his blessed bow. Ryouken would sooner go bald than show up to a coven meeting, but Karin has no doubt he'll know everything that happens this evening by tomorrow. Tatsuki, human badass extraordinaire, and Mizuiro, probably-not-a-supernatural-entity-but-possibly-a-minor-god, round up their roster. 

Isshin doesn't count. Karin refuses to acknowledge him, therefore Isshin does not count. 

“Kurosaki. I assume you called us here for a reason.” Uryuu's nasal drawl cuts through the general chatter, killing it like a silver bullet would a werewolf. 

Ichigo blinks. “Yes, I went to visit Seireitei today to get help for our ghoul infestation. Didn't you get the group text?”

There's a long pause in which Karin and Tatsuki pointedly do not make eye contact as Daddy Issues Jr turns red with silent rage.

“Continue,” he says at last through gritted teeth. 

“Rightie-o,” Ichigo says cheerfully. Karin can't tell if he's faking it or if he's really oblivious to the Winchester Wannabe's death glare. “So, I went to Seireitei, and found the soothsayer Rukia recommended without much trouble. He's pretty famous in certain circles, apparently. Shady as all hell, I couldn't get a fix on him. No one knows much about him, but everyone knows that if you come to him with a problem, Urahara can provide a solution - for a cost."

"What did he ask for to get rid of this infestation?" Tatsuki asks sharply.

Ichigo shifts uncomfortably. "Nothing, actually. He didn't want money - I offered - but he said that his payment would come to him in due course of time."

“What, like a firstborn child?” Karin asks. “That's how these kinds of stories go, Ichigo.”

Ichigo scowls, but shakes his head. “Rukia says the price is never so steep that you can't afford to pay it. There's no saying what it'll be, though. I didn't agree to anything, I came right back to discuss it with you guys.”

Everyone is silent for a moment, pondering what the price could be. A ghoul infestation is not an easy thing to handle. 

“Did he tell you  _ how _ he would get rid of the infestation?” Uryuu asks. 

"He didn't tell me that either," Ichigo growls, rubbing a hand over his face. "But he has a good rep about this kind of stuff, I'm sure we can trust him on that. He just said that, should we choose to accept, to return to Seireitei tomorrow with the strongest member of the coven.”

“That doesn't sound like a bad idea,” Orihime says, hesitation in her voice. “I'd feel a lot more at ease if you went with Chad to watch your back, Ichigo.”

“No,” Chad says. 

Everyone looks at the half-demon. 

“No?”

“I'm not the strongest in the coven right now.” Chad looks Karin in the eye from under shaggy brown hair, and Karin knows he knows.

“Karin?” several people repeat her name in confusion, Ichigo's voice loudest of all. 

Karin clears her throat and looks vaguely in the direction of Ichigo's left ear. “I'm, er, maturing.”

In her peripheral vision, their esteemed coven leader turns red, then white, then green. “A-As in,  _ maturing _ ?” Ichigo squeaks. 

“Yes,” Karin says succinctly, then ignores everyone else in favour of kicking Isshin through the wall when he begins weeping about the blossoming of her virginal flower. 

The next morning, Karin calls in some of her paid leave from her job as a software developer at a local IT solutions company and, along with Ichigo, leaves at first light for King’s Cross St Pancras station. 

 


End file.
